Suited Fate
by Twilight Journey
Summary: The sound of sirens could be heard throughout the woods as an ambulance zoomed off toured the hospital. She just had to be this rodent’s next victim. I would like to know what you think so please R&R. Thank You!
1. Prologue

The sound of sirens could be heard throughout the woods as an ambulance zoomed off toured the hospital. Houshou Takigawa, Ayako Matsuzaki, Masako Hara, John Brown, and Koujo Lin stood in front of the mansion of their latest case where the life altering accident happened. Only one person could go and Kazuya Shibuya had jumped into the ambulance with no hesitation, not letting anybody else have a chance to move to get in. He was that worried about her. Who wouldn't be after what happened.

Kazuya sat in the ambulance next to her and watched as the paramedics tried to stop the flow of blood that came from her stomach. It was a horrible wound and it was all because of that jerk. Jerk isn't even the word to describe him, whoever he is. Recalling the past events, a chill ran down his spine. She just had to be this rodent's next victim.


	2. Chapter 1

**_That Night 12:00am_**

Running.

Running.

That was all she was doing in this dream. Running. She could not find him anywhere. Why? Why could she not find him? He was always there. She needed to find him. She was scared.

"Mai!" someone yelled from behind her. That voice. So familiar. But never this urgent. Real or not.

Stopping, she turned towards the voice that had called her. Standing in front of her was a man that she had become so used to seeing every day. A man that annoyed her to his heart's content. This man in front of her may be that man, but this man showed emotion. Something that made him different entirely.

Only this time he was not smiling. His violet eyes showed an urgent spark while his mouth was set in a frown.

"Naru? What is wrong? I've been looking for-"She was cut off by Naru as he grabbed her shoulders.

"Mai, you must wake up and run to my room. Now! If you do not make it fight back and scream as loud as you can." He said urgently.

"What? Why? What-"

"Do not ask! Just wake up and do as I said. Do not stop running till you get there. Lock the door and get me up. Wake up. Now!"

Before Mai could react he was gone. She looked around. Nothing, yet again. She closed her eyes and opened them again a few seconds later to find herself looking at the ceiling of the room she was occupying. She was awake. She froze as she felt another presence in the room. Something was wrong, she had to get out. Throwing back her covers, she went to bolt for the door only to feel the bed shift. She whipped her head to the side to see a figure hovering over her with a knife. What Naru had told her to do kicked in and she followed the orders. She tried to get away but the person pounced on her and pinned her to the bed. She struggled with the wait and fought back, and then she screamed. She screamed as loud as she could.

A hand clamped over her mouth muffling her cries.

"Shut up" the person hissed

Mai kicked, thrashed, and lashed out, trying to get the knife.

Her attacker hit her on the side of the head with the hilt of the knife, momentarily stunning Mai. They took advantage of the opening by plunging the blade into the victim's stomach making her cry out. The attacker lifted the knife up for another blow when a yell sliced through the air.

"Mai!" It shouted, followed by a figure darting into the room.

The attacker hoped off the bed and jumped out the window just as a boy ran to the side of the bed and tore off his shirt, putting it on the wound and pressing down as to stop the bleeding.

Mai looked at the person that had scared away her attacker. Kneeling by her bedside, trying to stop the bleeding was the man that she so often dreamt about. The man who showed no emotion at all was, at the moment, showing all the emotion in the world on his face, right now.

"Naru." She whispered averting his attention from the wound to her.

"Mai, don't talk. You will just make it bleed more." He said turning his attention back to the wound, applying more pressure.

"What the heck is going on here?" A new voice asked from the doorway.

Mai turned her head to the door as Kazuya looked over his shoulder. Houshou was standing there taking everything in with everyone else behind him.

"Holy- What happened!" Houshou asked running towards the bed.

"Call an ambulance!" Kazuya yelled over his shoulder before looking at the girl on the bed "Mai, can you hear me?"

She looked at him and nodded her head.

"An ambulance is on its way" Houshou announced kneeling next to Kazuya as everybody else watched feeling helpless, even Koujo and Ayako.

Mai looked out the window where her attacker had fled through while trying to tune out the commotion around her. Suddenly her eyes went black and all the walls disappeared reveling all the rooms in the house and the outside. She gasped as she saw a figure outside just by the window with a knife. Her attacker was waiting to see if everybody would leave so that he could come back in to finish the job. Mai was not going to let anybody out of the room. Nobody.

Coming out of her daze, the walls returned and she looked to the man at her side.

"Naru." She said, her voice hoarse.

"What?" He replied looking up at her.

She pointed at the window and looked at it again.

"He is still here."

Everyone froze.

"What do you mean 'he is still here'?" Kazuya asked tensely.

"He is standing by the window." She replied still pointing.

"Lin!" Kazuya barked.

Koujo and Houshou rushed to the window and looked into the darkness. Nothing.

"There is no one there." Houshou reported.

"He is running to the woods." Mai said putting her hand down. She glanced at Kazuya and tried to give him a smile as he put more pressure on the wound.

Something moving through the shadows caught Houshou's eye and he looked to see a figure darting into the woods.

"Found him!" He exclaimed preparing to jump out the window and go after Mai's attacker.

"No," she said pleadingly "do not go. He is armed. And I want you to stay with me."

Houshou looked at her before nodding curtly. He got off the window seal and went back to the bedside and taking her hand.

She could hear the sirens from the ambulance in the distance, the sound coming closer by the second. Darting her eyes from person to person she noticed her vision getting blurry. And she was having a hard time concentrating.

"Naru, I can barely see," She told him starting to panic a little "and I am so tired."

"Mai, you have to stay awake." Kazuya told her as blood started to seep through the material of the shirt.

"But I can't keep my eyes open," her panic rose a little more as black started to form at the corners of her eyes "Naru, I'm scared!"

"It is going to be okay Mai. Just calm down. You will be fine." He replied, concern and worry showing on his face as he tried to control his emotions.

"There here," Houshou announced rushing out the door "I will go get them."

Five seconds later four paramedics came rushing into the room with a gurney. One of the paramedics ran to Kazuya's side and put his hands on Kazuya's, pushing down.

"When I say," he said "remove your hands from the wound."

Kazuya nodded preparing himself for the command. On the count of three, Kazuya jerked his hand off of the wound and the paramedic's hands immediately replaced his. They rushed Mai out to the front of the mansion, everyone following along. . All four of the paramedics lifted the gurney into the ambulance.

"Only one can come. Which one is it?" the second paramedic asked as he locked the wheels of the gurney so it would not jerk as the paramedics worked.

Without hesitation Kazuya got into the ambulance as they closed the doors and drove off, the sirens echoing around the trees, leaving five very worried people behind.


	3. Chapter 2

Koujo Lin and everyone else were having a hard time processing what had happened. Why it had happened. Koujo could not help but wonder if the attack was random. If not, then why her?

It was unusually quiet in the van as they drove to the hospital. Masako was crying, worried about the girl that had become an acquaintance to her. John was solemn, a rarity for him. But the thing that was the most unusual was that Houshou and Ayako were not fighting. That in it self was something to be afraid of.

Houshou was close to beating himself up. Why did he not go after that worm? Because Mai asked him not to, that's why. And at the time, he would have done anything for the girl. Why would somebody do that to her?

* * *

Kazuya Shibuya could not help but pace the length of the waiting room. Mai was in surgery getting her wound treated. He was going insane worrying. It was scaring him. He had never been this worried about someone before, besides his brother.

He stopped pacing when he got to the side of the room. How could this of happened? He should have been there. He should have known what was going to happen and prevented it. His powers should have warned him. Especially when it came to her. They always did. Why was it different this time?

Dang it!

Kazuya hit the wall with his fist and stood there panting. He was not going to let it happen again, no matter what. He vows he will protect her. He was not going to lose her like he lost his brother. She was too important to him.

He collapsed into a seat right next to him as he tried to even out his breathing. Now was not the time to lose it even more. Everyone else would be here soon. He needed to be calm and collected, for they expected him to be.

Ugh!

So what if they saw him frazzled! They needed to know that he was not heartless. Especially at a time like this. His assistant just got attacked and stabbed through the stomach for crying out loud! But, he would keep his cool. For Mai. He would do it for Mai.

Kazuya sighed and covered his face with his hands, his elbows resting on his knees. How much longer where they going to take with the girl? It has been two hours with not a word from a doctor. Was she okay? Was anything wrong? Was she dead? No! He was not going to think like that. Everything was fine. Nothing went wrong, and she was alive. If only he felt as sure as he sounded.

He could hear the sound of feet coming down the hall when suddenly they stopped right outside the door. He could hear the sound of hushed arguing before it abruptly stopped and John peaked around the corner. He quickly brought his head back around to look at everyone behind him. They were all waiting for an answer. John shook his head slightly. They all sighed. So he was not okay.

As they all mustered up the courage to go ask how Mai was doing Koujo walked into the room and up to Kazuya. He briefly said something and Kazuya looked up from his hands and shook his head slightly before replying. Koujo sighed and sat down next to Kazuya as he put his head back into his hands. Houshou frowned. So nothing on her yet.

Houshou followed the Chinese man in and walked up to Kazuya as well, hesitating before talking.

"So, nothing?" He asked worriedly.

Kazuya glanced up from his hands and shook his head.

"Nothing." He said sitting up strait and entwining is fingers together on his lap. Everyone else was here as well. Time to be dignified.

* * *

They were all startled out of their silent contemplation when they heard someone clear their thought. Mai had been in surgery for three hours with no doctor showing up to tell them anything about the progress on the girl. Three hours. Was that even average? Kazuya could not even think about it right now.

He looked up towards the door in hope then scowled. Why were they here? They should have been here hours ago and were only showing up now? They should not have bothered to come at all.

"Hello," said a man in a blue uniform from the doorway "I'm officer Jonathan Rivers and this is my partner Deputy Daniel Grant. We are here to question you about the incident involving a Miss Mai Taniyama?"

Houshou jumped out of his chair outraged. Kazuya did not even bother to stop him, he was just as mad.

"Where have you been," Houshou growled "we have been here for three hours and you decide to just now show up? What have you been doing?"

The two men glanced nervously at each other then back at the livid man in front of them.

"We just got the call in thirty minutes ago sir." Deputy Grant hesitantly explained as if that would calm the man down. He was wrong.

"Then somebody must not be doing their job!" Houshou had taken a step forward and was practically shouting at the Officer and Deputy.

Kazuya sighed and stood up then walked over to the monk. As much as he hated to, he had to intervene, if for nothing else than to stop Houshou from getting arrested. They did not need that right now.

"Takigawa," Kazuya said in strained patience "please go sit down."

He watched as the monk sat back down then turned back to the blue uniform clad people still standing in the doorway.

"Have you heard anything on Mai?" He asked. No apology. If they wanted one they should have been here three hours ago.

Officer Rivers gave Kazuya a once over then looked at the other occupants in the room. His eyes landed on Koujo and he stepped around the dark haired boy to walk up to the Chinese man.

"You are the boss of the company SPR?"

Koujo raised an eyebrow at Kazuya. He was not pleased if the look on his face was anything to go by. Kazuya did not like this guy. Koujo shook his head.

The Officer got a slightly surprised look on his face then turned to Houshou.

"Then you are?"

Houshou glared at the man but shook his head as well glad that he was pushing Kazuya's buttons. He was going to get it.

Rivers sighed exasperatedly and crossed his arms. "Then who is?"

Everyone pointed to the black clad boy still standing facing the doorway. Rivers turned and snorted. This kid? He was the boss? More like a worried boyfriend.

Getting cocky, Rivers walked back in front of the boy and raised an eyebrow.

"You expect me to believe that this punk is the boss of a Psychic Research Company? He is no more than seven-teen years old," He turned to look at everyone else again and watched them expectantly "who is the real boss?"

"The real boss," Kazuya started gritting his teeth together "of the main branch is my father. He asked me to come and run the Japanese branch while he went to run the England branch. If you still do not believe me than, by all means, I will give you a number to call and you can explain to my father why you are three hours late in getting to the hospital where my assistant is being sewn up from an attack wound. You can also explain to him why his son is livid with the fact that you are slacking off at your job. I am sure he will find no problem in calling you superior and having you fired."

Officer Rivers noticeably blanched before he ripped his note book from his pocket and forcibly opened it to a blank page as he turned back to Kazuya.

"We have no news on the woman," He ground out "I am sure you will find out what you want soon enough."

Kazuya gritted his teeth again and bit his tongue. Smart remarks would not help the situation but only make it worse. He was aware of Houshou restraining himself from jumping out of his chair and going after the Officer. Koujo and Ayako where close to doing the same.

Kazuya just barely managed to not roll his eyes as Rivers started to question him.

* * *

They were all exhausted. After nearly an hour of questioning the Officer and Deputy said they would be back to marrow to question 'The Girl' as they called her. It was going onto the fifth hour with still no word from a doctor. Osamu Yasuhara had arrived a half hour earlier and was now trying not to fall asleep while they continued to wait for news on Mai.

Suddenly the door, which had been closed earlier for privacy opened and in stepped a doctor for the first time in five hours.

**_

* * *

_**

I would like to say thank you to everyone who is reading my story. I would really like to know what you think, so when you are done reading a chapter just press the blue button at the bottom of the page that says review and submit a review and tell me what you think if you can. Flames are accepted. Thank You! P.S. I know I am crule for ending the chapter like that but it seemed like the best place to stop for me.


	4. Chapter 3

**Thank You so much for your patient waiting on this update. I am really sorry for not updating sooner. I will try to go faster next time.**

**Disclamer: I do not own Ghost Hunt.**

_**

* * *

**_

**Two Weeks Ago 3:07pm**

Kazuya's heart nearly stopped. Scratch that, it did stop. For a beat or two. How does she manage to get herself into trouble like this?

"Lin", he shouted as he rushed out his office door "Mai has gotten herself in trouble again. I will be right back."

Koujo sighed as the front door slammed shut. What was it this time? It could not possibly be something new. She has been through everything in the book. Paranormal and non-paranormal. He got up and walked over to his window and peered out. A figure in dark clothes was pushing his way through the crowed towards a group of men surrounding a small woman.

Koujo sighed again as his heart rate sped up a little. He was wrong. Only she could have something new happen to her every time.

**~*~**

Kazuya shoved his way through the crowed to where he last saw his assistant. Something new. He jerked to a stop when he heard a shout to his left, and changed directions. Wrong way.

"Back off", a female voice rang out "or else. I mean it."

"Or else what chika", a snide male voice said tauntingly "You are defenseless."

The female replied with an air of confidence "I have a backpack. And it hurts."

The group surrounding Mai burst out laughing at what she said.

Kazuya smirked at the look on the woman's face. He felt sorry for the one that got hit with the bag. Scratch that. No he did not. But he knew how heavy that bag was, and what was in it. He even had the unfortunate pleasure of having an encounter with that bag. His jaw still hurt at the thought of it.

Irritated, Mai swung her bag at the nearest person sending them crashing to the ground and ran.

The men stopped laughing and lunged at the escaping woman and grabbed her by the wrist and yanked her back and slammed her against the wall behind them.

Mai let out a short shout as the men surrounded her again, the closest one getting in her face and sneering. She glanced to her right at a groan and felt a little satisfaction as the one she hit staggered up clutching his jaw.

"Listen chicky", the one holding her barked "don't try another stunt like that again."

"She did warn you", a new voice said. Mai look up to see Kazuya standing there in all his black clad wonder. Her eyes lit up with hope as he walked forward towards her and the thug holding her against the wall. He stopped in between them a few feet to the side and turned towards her main attacker "next time, I advise you to listen."

Then, so fast that if Mai had blinked she would have missed it, his hand shot out and grabbed the man's wrist and jerked down while at the same time bringing his foot around and behind the man's legs. This move sent the man sprawling on the ground and Kazuya took the opportunity to push Mai in front of him have her run with him close behind.

Mai quickened her pace when she heard shouts of anger getting closer. She looked around trying to find the S.P.R. in the sea of people. She would be safe there. At least that's what she thought until she felt someone grab her wrist from behind and jerk her into an ally.

She barely had time to as much as squeak before a hand was slapped over her mouth.

"Stay quiet", the person that was pinning her to the wall hissed.

Mai looked up and sighed in relief when she saw it was Kazuya. He was looking out the ally into the busy street.

Kazuya shifted positions so that he was concealing Mai's body fully. A shout was heard and a couple pedestrians jumped out of the way as the group of men went by the ally, shoving anybody that was in their way as they went.

Kazuya held his breath and hunched over his assistant trying to make her less visible as one of the men lingered at the ally they were hiding in. The man took a step into the ally, then another. Kazuya felt Mai tense. Please, don't let him come in here.

The man took another step but suddenly stopped. Kazuya watched as he drew back his lips in a snarl and growled. Suddenly he leapt out of the ally and ran down the street after the other men.

What had caused him to run?

Kazuya himself tensed and resisted the impulse to shout in surprise, though he could not stop himself from jumping. He jerked his head down and looked at what had brushed against his leg.

"Meow."

A white tabby cat sat at Kazuya's feet, with its head cocked to the side as it watched him.

Kazuya stepped away from the wall and Mai and stared at the cat.

This had scared that man off? Of all the things.

"Um Naru", the voice made Kazuya look at the woman in the ally with him. "Can we go to the office now please?"

"Yes, we can", he responded distractedly heading out of the ally and stopping at the entrance, turning back to Mai and gesturing at the cat "bring him with you."

Mai looked at him curiously. Why bring the cat? It made no sense. "Okay", she replied as she reached down to grab the cat and then racing after Kazuya, who was already to the other ally.

When they got back to the office Koujo was standing in front of one of the couches. He tuned slightly as the door opened and watched as the two walked into the office. He raised his eyebrow at the white cat in Mai's arms, but said nothing.

"Are you alright Mai", the man asked as Kazuya shut the door.

The auburn haired girl smiled at her co-worker "I'm fine. Naru saved me…again."

Koujo suppressed a grin as he turned back to the couch.

"As you can probably tell", he said to the piece of furniture "they have returned. Sorry for the wait. Mai has a tendency to get into…interesting situations."

Mai stuck her tongue out at him. He flashed her a quick smile.

"It's not a problem", said a male's voice from the couch. A figure stood up and turned around to face the two standing in the doorway. He was almost as tall as Koujo, had pale blond hair, and eyes such a pale blue they were almost transparent. The thing that caught Mai's attention was his skin. It almost matched his eyes. He took two steps forward and stuck out his hand for them to shake "I'm Yukki Campbell. It's nice to meet you two."

Kazuya shook his hand and introduced himself and Mai. Yukki turned and offered his hand to Mai. She put the cat on the ground and watched it scurry into her boss's office before shaking his hand. Her blood froze when her skin connected with the man's in front of her. The feeling of the most horrible dread and horror washed over Mai with such force, it took all she had to not collapse to the ground. She stared at their conjoined hands.

"Mai?"

Her vision was closing in on her, her breath coming in short gasps.

"Mai!"

With a sudden jolt she jerked her hand out of the man's grasp and stumbled backwards until her back hit the now closed door to the office. Her vision had returned to normal and she was now able to take in a lungful of air.

She felt a hand grab her wrist and she whipped her head to the side to look at her boss. His look was serious, his eyes just screaming his question: _"What was that?"_

"Um", Mai looked from Kazuya to Koujo to Yukki, trying desperately to find an explanation. Nothing came to mind. Nothing could help her. She didn't even know what happened.

She slowly eased her wrist from her bosses hand and took a slight step to the side, away from their new potential client.

"I think", she started hesitantly, slowly making her way to the kitchen and further away from Yukki "I think I'll go and make tea."

Mai turned around and practically ran into the kitchen, her auburn hair disappearing around the corner of the swinging door.

Kazuya pierced his gaze on the blond man in front of him. The man's face was not showing the emotion that Kazuya thought it would. No shock or confusion. Just contemplating and wondrous. Kazuya narrowed his eyes into a glare. Mai had felt something. Whatever that something was, it was strong. And dangerous. And completely centered on this man.

Who or what was this Yukki Campbell?

**

* * *

**

**Thank You for reading. I would love to know what you think. Review**


	5. Chapter 4

**_Sorry for the wait!! I know I usually update Suited Fate and Semi-Psychic at the same time but my case of writers-block-itis lasted a little longer for this story. But Suited Fate Chapter 4 is here now and longer than usual....Yay!_**

**_P.S. Review! Review's give me confidence!_**

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Ghost Hunt_**

* * *

**_The Next Day 6:45am_**

Mai tried desperately to suppress her laughter but failed miserably. She completely ignored the murderous glare she was currently getting from her boss, and continued to laugh for all she was worth. The others had not seen him yet, but she was pretty sure that when they did, they would be doing a perfect imitation of her.

"If you are quite done," he huffed indignantly as he straitened his shirt and cleaned invisible dust off his shoulder; this just proved to further the girls hysterics.

She put her hand on the nearest wall to help keep upright as she clutched her stomach before gasping out, "I still don't quite understand how you ended up with this job, you being the boss and all."

"I didn't have a choice," he mumbled under his breath, though Mai could still hear it "they ganged up on me before I even had a chance to comprehend what was going on. Even Lin went against me, the traitor."

This sent Mai into fresh peals of laughter that sent her to the floor, being unable to hold her body upright anymore.

"I don't see what's so funny," he snapped defensively, his hand twitching to desperately mess with the bowtie around his neck. He could swear the darned thing was trying to purposely choke him "you don't look much different."

The auburn haired girl looked down at her body as she pulled herself into a standing position again.

The maid/waitress outfit she had on hugged her figure in a flattering style. The black dress went down to her knees in a flourish. The white under skirt went past the black by four inches and the sleeves were slightly puffy and white with black trim. The black of the dress stopped just under her bodice and trailed up her sides before trimming the top with black lace and ending with tank top like straps covering the white sleeves. In the middle of all this is a layer of white puffy material that covered her bodice. Black knee high socks with black boots that came to mid calf covered her legs and feet. A small black ribbon around her neck tied with a bow in the back finished the look.

Mai rather liked it.

She glanced at Kazuya again and tried to desperately hold back her giggles once more. It was just so weird to see him in anything other than his usual black button down shirt tucked into his black trousers. Let alone so much white.

A slight growl slipped past his lips and he finally gave into his hands consistent twitching and let it go up to his shirt collar to tug at the bowtie. Now he remembered why he hated the darned things.

Kazuya felt awkward in the white pants and white button down shirt he was in. A black vest covered the shirt and black cuffs at the end of his sleeves. A black bowtie and black loafers completed the butler/waiter look.

Mai had to admit that the boy's natural looks went well with the outfit.

The door to the kitchen swung open, the loud voices that came through catching both of the teens' attention.

Houshou turned to face forward towards them and stopped mid sentence at the sight of the two. His gaze skimmed over Mai and then landed on Kazuya. Before the boy had time to register what the look on the amber haired mans face was the monk had burst into laughter.

Not too long after the room was filled with many different kinds of laughter as the rest of the team joined in.

Mai walked up to Kazuya and patted him on the shoulder in mock sympathy.

"I told you."

The dark teen growled once more in frustration.

~*~

"Now," Kazuya said once everyone had mostly calmed down from their humor high "for some reason, Mai is very sensitive to this man. It seems to be only her as well. Masako can touch this man and it will have no effect on her. Mai goes within three feet and she is practically on the ground. I want to figure out why."

Everyone was sitting at the island in the middle of the kitchen. They had arrived yesterday and had settled in. Yukki had told them that he didn't want anybody to know about the investigation at the Bed and Breakfast and as a result everyone had been assigned a roll.

Houshou and Ayako were posing as a married couple on a marriage retreat for just the two of them, needing to get away from everyday life.

Masako was staying here on vacation for a couple weeks as a means to get away from work for a while.

John was visiting a friend at a local church and needed somewhere to stay. The Bed and Breakfast was the most convenient place.

Lin was a new front desk clerk, taking up temporary residence there until he was able to find an apartment close by.

Mai had been assigned the maid/waitress roll. When she wasn't cleaning the rooms and areas that requested her services for that particular shift she was waiting the tables in the dinning area of the Bed and Breakfast. Any spare time that she had she was to use to swapping information with the rest of the S.P.R. team.

Kazuya, who had not even been given a chance to speak when the time came to give him his roll, was cornered and forced into the job of butler and waiter, much to his distaste. Giving Lin quite a while to be forgiven, Kazuya had much the same schedule as Mai. Only, instead of cleaning, he was to serve tea and beverages to any guest that requested it in a much dignified manner as well as taking and delivering coats to all of that guests that came and went, basically doing exactly what Mai did on a regular basis at the office. He was to also work along side the brown eyed girl in the dinning area in the same shift, mimicking what she did in her spare time in his. This schedule was rather convenient, for they didn't have to wait to give each other information that they might come across.

So the next day they all sat in a group planning on who was to do what and how that day. Their "Battle Plan" as Mai liked to call it.

Switching from explaining to ordering, Kazuya glared at Monk and Miko.

"You two are supposed to be married," he addressed them in a cold tone making the two of them flinch "I know you are not the most compatible people in the world and It is virtual insanity to put you two in a roll such as this. But, as it stands, you together are highly more believable than Lin with Ayako, don't you agree?"

Ayako slid her eyes over to the silent man in the corner of the room and just barely managed to stop the shudder that threatened to travel down her spine…scary…

Everyone nodded their heads in agreement to their bosses reasoning and the boy continued.

"In that case," he said, gearing up for the very short and to the point lecture he was about to say. His glare intensified "I expect you two to act like the adults you are for once and _not blow this_."

Houshou and Ayako flinched once again and everyone else looked at them is sympathy, especially Mai, who was usually on the receiving end of that cold tone and glare.

"Yes sir," they both said like a couple children. A round of chuckles passed around the room. To those who actually found the time of day to laugh, that is.

Mai's laugh suddenly stopped and her back became ramrod strait. Kazuya quirked a black eyebrow in her direction. He took in her tense posture as she stood up.

Everyone's voices quieted down and Kazuya continued to watch as she walked to the farthest corner from the door next to Koujo. Hesitantly, she shifted behind the Chinese man, trying to hide.

"I'm going to stay here for a while, if you don't mind," she said in a quiet voice, moving further behind Koujo and watching the door intently and somewhat fearfully.

Kazuya exchanged a look with Koujo as all of the other occupants of the room watched the spunky girl weirdly.

Brushing his bangs from his eyes, the dark teen turned fully to Mai and opened his mouth. Whatever he had to say was cut off by the kitchen door swinging open and a disheveled voice sounding out.

"Kazuya, Mai, your shift starts in five minuets and the guests usually like to show up early, you should start heading out there," Yukki paused in what he was saying as he looked around the room. Turning back to Kazuya, he finished with "where is Mai?"

Quirking an eyebrow, Kazuya turned and looked at Koujo pointedly. Yukki followed his gaze to see an auburn head peeking out from behind the tall man's back. "Right here," the head responded timidly.

Yukki's look mirrored those of the rest of the S.P.R team for a split second before he shook his head and turned to walk out of the room, herding everyone out in the process.

"Out, out. The cook is going to be here soon and she doesn't like others in the kitchen while she is doing her work. I don't think that those of you who aren't working want to be wrangled into chopping vegetables," their client chuckled as that pushed the four "guests" into the action of racing out of the room. He then turned to the three remaining people and pointed them to their designated places.

"Please," he continued "If you could get there as soon as possible? The women here love to gossip in the mornings, but are terribly impatient."

They watched as the man scurried off then heard a subtle sigh as Koujo followed in the same direction to get to the front desk.

Mai took a few steps in the direction of the dinning area then turned around realizing that she was alone. Kazuya still stood in his spot.

"C'mon," she shouted happily, turning around and bounding further down the hallway "a morning of serving impatient, gossiping women waits!"

"Joy," she heard him mumble sarcastically behind her as he started to follow in her wake.

Mai's laugh echoed down the hallway.

* * *

**_Again, Thank You for waiting and reading. I hope you liked it!! I will try to update Stolen soon as well, and when I get into a groove, I'll try to update in sync with Suited Fate and Semi-Psychic._**

**_Thank You! Review!!! _**


	6. Chapter 5

**_Woo Hoo!!!!!!! I finally got the Dell back!!!!!!! That means........Updates!!!!!!! Haha. So, I am so sorry for taking so long to update. We were moving and the laptop I was typing this story and Semi-(ya know, I can't for the life of me remember how to spell that word, but you get the idea) on. Now I have it Back!!!!!! Oh and I won't be updating Semi-(whatever) tonight because I have to actualy start the chapter and its almost one-thirty in the A.M. I will get it up soon though._**

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Ghost Hunt or its original cast. I do however own the plot for this story and any cast I made up._**

* * *

**_Present Day, After The Attack_**

The silence was defining. And tense. Breath was held in anticipation as they waited for the doctor to say something. It had been much too long.

Kazuya stood up from his chair and wrapped his arms around his torso, shivering slightly. He had yet to go ask someone to get him a shirt. He didn't want to leave the waiting room or make somebody else leave as well.

After another minuet, Kazuya finally spoke.

"Well," the worried boy asked quietly "how is she?"

The doctor swept his eyes over all of the people in the room, trying to pick somebody out, Kazuya guessed.

The doctor turned back to the man in front of him and gave an apologetic look.

"I'm sorry," he began, and everyone tensed. Oh, no. What had happened? Was she dead? Feeling their anxiety, the doctor quickly continued "I need to see her parents. It's the Hospital rules."

The atmosphere in the room changed and everyone became uneasy. How were they going to tell the doctor? Apparently, Kazuya already knew how. Hesitantly, he replied.

"She doesn't have any parents. She's and orphan."

There was a long pause.

"Oh," the man in the scrubs whispered before continuing, voice stronger "then is her guardian present?"

Another pause as they contemplated what to do. They wouldn't say she didn't have a guardian either; they would make her go to an orphanage.

Houshou stood up.

"I'm her guardian," he announced, walking up next to Kazuya "or, as close to a guardian you're going to get. I'm in the process of legalizing it."

Kazuya gave him a quizzical look and Houshou grinned sheepishly as he rubbed the back of his neck.

"It was supposed to be a surprise," he explained. Quickly becoming somber again, he looked back to the doctor hopefully.

The man sighed.

"It works for me," he responded as he turned to the door and started to walk out "please, come with me so I can explain to you her condition."

No one moved. The doctor turned back around and addressed Houshou again "Sir, if you could come with me, please?"

"No," his reply rather surprised the doctor.

"Excuse me," he said in disbelief. Didn't this man know what was going on with his soon-to-be legal daughter?

"I want everyone in this room what is wrong with her at once, not in scattered peaces," Houshou demanded, crossing his arms over his chest "We've all been waiting for a really long time and I don't think that any of us can wait any longer. Just tell me in this room."

The doctor glanced at everyone in the room them back at Houshou "As you wish."

He looked down at the clip board in his hands, skimming over what was written there before looking back up and explaining.

"There is no serious damage to any organs," he started, getting interrupted by a collective sigh of relief from the room's occupants. The doctor smiled softly as he continued "before you ask, the reason it took so long was because we couldn't get her to stop bleeding. That's the most of the damage that was done. She's stable now, but we want to keep her here in the hospital for at least a week to make sure that she gets all the blood she needs and that there are no complications."

"Thank God," John muttered from where he sat in his chair as he slumped over in relief.

There were scattered agreements throughout the room then silence.

Suddenly the room erupted as everyone stood up and cheered making the doctor jump and then smile. Ayako, John, Osamu, Masako, and Houshou all hugged each other as they cried in relief and joy. Koujo stood off to the side, a broad grin on his face. Kazuya slumped against the wall in relief and slid down so that he was sitting with his back leaning against it.

The doctor turned to look at the boy and gently smiled "I have a spare shirt in my office that I could give to you if you would like. You look cold."

Kazuya looked up at the man and nodded "Yes, thank you. I would appreciate that."

The doctor nodded and turned back to the group, raising his voice to be heard "Excuse me, but could her guardian please come with me. You're all allowed to see her but it has to be one at a time and her guardian has to go first."

Houshou disengaged himself from the group and made his way to the waiting man who turned back to Kazuya, said "I'll be back with that shirt," and led the Monk out of the room.

"Tell Mai we love her," Ayako and Osamu shouted.

"I will."

~*~

There was a light tap on the door to the room Mai was staying in. She looked over just as Houshou walked in with a wide grin.

"Monk," Mai croaked excitedly, happy to see the man. Especially now in the midst of all the cherry gloom of white that was her room.

"Hey Mai," he replied as he took a seat in the chair next to her bed. He reached out and grabbed her hand and squeezed it slightly "how are you feeling?"

"A lot better now," Mai licked her dry lips and smiled wanly "but that probably has a lot to do with the fact that they've got me on such a high dose of pain killers that I'll be permanently loopy for the rest of the week."

Houshou laughed and ruffled her hair "They all say they love you."

"Tell them I love them too."

"Will do," he promised before smiling tenfold making Mai slightly suspicious.

"What is it," she asked reluctantly.

Houshou snickered then turned serious "I have something I want to talk to you about; something important."

Mai scrunched her eyebrows in worry "Shoot."

"How would you feel…?" Houshou took a deep breath of courage before plunging in "How would you feel about becoming my daughter?"

Mai's eyes widened but before she could say anything Houshou hurried on.

"I know it's really sudden and all but I could give you a good place to live and I already have most of the consent to do so, I just have to sign the papers. I really want to adopt you Mai, because I love you and you really are just like a daughter to me, but if you don't want me to then I won't."

There was a long pause as Houshou waited with bated breath for Mai's reaction. When a smile tore across her face, the bassist sighed in relief, something he had been doing a lot lately.

"Of course I want you to adopt me Monk," Mai cried as she lunged at him with a hug that squeezed the air out of his lungs. He could feel his shoulder becoming damp as she cried tears of joy "I love you too. You really are like a father to me and I couldn't ask for anyone else taking that role in my life."

Houshou grinned again as tears rolled down his face as well "Thank you Mai."

Mai pulled away and grinned as well "Thank you as well."

He laughed and ruffled her hair again and stood up "Well, I guess I can't hog you all to myself or Ayako will have my head."

Mai laughed and agreed.

"Anyone in particular you want to come in next," he asked as he stretched.

"Yeah," she responded quietly "Can you send Naru?"

Houshou smiled gently and nodded as he turned back to the door "Sure."

"Thanks," she replied "see you soon."

"See you soon."

* * *

**_Thank You for reading. I hope you liked it!! Review, it helps me improve!!_**


End file.
